<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Ever There Was a Time by Miah_Arthur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642497">If Ever There Was a Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/pseuds/Miah_Arthur'>Miah_Arthur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01e05 Bottled Appetites, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Recreational Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/pseuds/Miah_Arthur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best answer is getting stoned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chireadan &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Ever There Was a Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my betas: Maimat and Hircine_Taoist</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h1>
    <b>If Ever There Was a Time</b>
  </h1>
</div><p> </p><p>"Oh, they're alive… They're <i>really</i> alive." Jaskier couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene inside the ruined mansion. "Whoo! I mean, he—" </p><p>Chireadan dragged him away by the elbow. "Come on." </p><p>"Whoa, hang on!" </p><p>Chireadan didn't let go until they'd stumbled past the gates. </p><p>They stood together awkwardly, trying not to think about how those they loved were affirming their survival. "Well? What do we do now?" Jaskier asked morosely.</p><p>"I...have you tried chwynnyn?"</p><p>"I—No?"</p><p>"It's cannabis grown in Dol Blathanna. It's far stronger than any human strain. If ever there was a time. Come on, we can get comfortable over there by the stream."</p><p>Jaskier glanced back at the mansion, and his heart ached. "Let's do it."</p><p>They settled onto the soft moss beside the stream. Chireadan produced a pouch and pipe. He lit it and sucked in a deep breath, held it and passed the pipe to Jaskier. The smell was acrid, earthy, but the smoke went down smooth. They passed the pipe between them, swapping stories that grew less and less likely the longer they smoked.  </p><p>*  *  *</p><p>A boot nudged Jaskier in the ribs. He squinted up at armor and white hair. "Geralt! Have you met Chireadan?"</p><p>"Jaskier, what're you doing?"</p><p>Jaskier ran his fingers through his hair again. "It's sooooo soft." He sat up and grabbed Geralt's hand and dragged it to his head. "Touch it!" Geralt's hand felt even better in his hair than his own did, and Jaskier nuzzled into it. </p><p>"What are you on?"</p><p>"Ch—chwyn—weed!"</p><p>"Get up. We're leaving."</p><p>"No, Geralt. We have more, right, Chireadan?"</p><p>Chireadan waved vaguely from where he lay staring up at the clouds. He giggled. </p><p>"Can you even walk?"</p><p>Jaskier snorted. "I feel floaty." He gripped around Geralt's knees and flopped backwards. </p><p>"What the fuck, Jaskier!" Geralt caught himself straddling Jaskier. </p><p>"Staaaaaayyyy."</p><p>Geralt looked back toward the mansion and heaved himself onto his back between Jaskier and Chireadan. "Fine. Hit me."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miahclone/"> Tumblr </a>for Witcher fic-recs, snippets, occasional prompt fills, and just because I love talking about these awesome characters.<br/>If you enjoyed my writing and would like to reblog this story, you can <a href="https://miahclone.tumblr.com/post/631555326906417152/if-ever-there-was-a-time-summary/"> do so here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>